Most gods throw dice, but fate plays chess
by Breeyar98
Summary: Aged 18 Voltaire allows Kai to leave the Abbey. Mariah is ordered to move in with him to monitor his movements. She is 100% loyal to Voltaire , but soon finds herself questioning her loyalties while she starts falling for her assignment. Meanwhile Kai and Voltaire are playing a dangerous game that could very easily get out of control, with Kai s freedom as the ultimate price.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Okay, here we go, yet another project! I am really loving this idea, but we´ll see how it turns out, please let me know what you think, next chapter will be from Kai´s POV!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot! :)**

* * *

**.**

**Most gods throw dice, but fate plays chess**

**Prologue**

"_A chess game is divided into three stages: the first, when you hope you have the advantage, the second when you believe you have the advantage, and the third... when you know you're going to lose!" _

– _Tartakower – _

**.**

* * *

**Mariah´s POV**

I once read that chess is a ruthless game; you´ve got to be prepared to kill people.

It was a phrase I had forgotten over the years, one I hadn´t given much thought to begin with. At the time it had seemed funny, bordering on ridiculous. I had come upon it, and it had disappeared from my mind moments later. Chess had never interested me in the slightest, but still, the moment I laid eyes on Voltaire Hiwatari the quote popped up in my mind.

The elders in my home village would have considered this a grave warning, a bad omen. Then again I was a modern woman; this was business, nothing more. Although I knew with certainty that the man sitting before me was dangerous, I could almost smell it.

He was in his late sixties, with a smooth chiselled face and long, steel-grey hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. On someone else it might have looked strange, but in combination with the tailored suit and his stern eyes it only added to the intimidation factor. Mahogany eyes studied me with mild interest, following my every movement. It was deeply unsettling, how he merely observed, calculated and made up his mind. Because I could tell that he had already decided what to make of my character, even if I had only entered his office a mere ten seconds ago.

It was like he was playing an imaginary game of chess, and I was one of the pieces on his board. This was why my subconscious had conjured up the distant, foggy memory of the quote, and for the second time in less than a minute I felt a strong urge to turn around and leave. Still, there was something in his eyes that kept me from turning, that held me sternly in place. This man could give me things, power, wealth, …or death, depending on whether or not I pleased him.

I had come to Biovolt when I turned 16, after having escaped from my home village and the people there. They were too old fashioned, too strict, in addition to the fact that I had been heartbroken and despairing after ending it with the boy I always thought I was going to marry. Rey Kon, whom I had thought to be the love of my life. Unfortunately it turned out he was gay, which he told me after 3 years of courtship. Of course, I understood that it was difficult, I really did, but it still angered me that I had given him my virginity only days before he told me. I was young and naïve, childish in my reaction. And so I ran, and Biovolt took me in. They had trained me for two years, martial arts, etiquette, surveillance, seduction; they were preparing me for something, an assignment, and I suspected that this was it.

After all I saw no other reason why one of the world´s richest and most powerful men would demand a personal audience with me, a nobody.

"Please Mariah, sit", he said, gesturing at the chair opposite him.

His voice was cold, stern and with a hard edge to it. This was a man used to being obeyed; I was surprised he even knew my name.

I immediately did as I was told, coquettishly crossing my legs and glancing uncertainly down at my black pumps. He unnerved me. I had spent almost two hours preparing myself for this meeting, to assure that I looked my absolute best. My supervisor, Boris Balcov, had even nodded approvingly at me before letting me into the office, which was a rare occurrence at best. Still, he made me feel like I was lacking.

"I have been told you are performing quite well", Voltaire Hiwatari said, still looking at me with those piercing eyes.

I momentarily looked up, forcing myself to hold his gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Hiwatari", I responded politely, forcing a sweet smile.

He studied me some more, fingers thoughtfully interlaced in his lap. I had always found Boris to be kind of creepy, although I had quickly come to realize that it was fare worse being a guy rather than a girl under his care. Mr. Hiwatari on the other hand was an entirely different story. Creepy was not a strong enough word. Whenever he looked at me I felt shaken to the core of my being, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"I have an important assignment for you".

I nodded, supressing a sudden and pressing urge to fidget.

"My grandson is coming here, to assist me in running the family business. However I am afraid he is not yet properly tamed. I want you to live with him, cook his meals, follow him wherever he goes", he paused to let his words sink in, once again regarding me shrewdly.

I wasn´t sure what about his words should be more disturbing. The fact that I would be some kind of baby-sitter for someone my own age, effectively a grown up, or the way he had described his grandson. Tamed. Like he was some kind of wild animal. Jeez, get a fucking grip Mariah, I told myself resolutely. Of course I knew what went on underneath Balcov Abbey. I had never been there myself, but I heard things, particularly about Voltaire Hiwatari´s grandson, his heir, ….his favourite. That was what Boris had once said to me, spoken in a hushed fascinated voice in an unguarded moment. Kai Hiwatari he had said, was the most mesmerizing creature he had ever seen, but also the most dangerous, and if anyone even touched him without Voltaire´s permission they were killed.

The last part worried me a bit; if I was going to live with the guy chances were I´d accidentally bump into him sooner or later.

"I am honoured Mr. Hiwatari", I evenly responded.

Actually I was anything but, but if the last two years had taught me anything it was that once you were in with Biovolt it was a lifelong commitment. This assignment was not something I could chose. It had been handed to me, and that was that. Someone like me was replaceable, and that made disobeying very very dangerous. Because if I did they would simply do just that, replace me, permanently.

"Everything he does you will report back to me, and if he disobeys my orders you will inform me immediately", he droned on, ignoring my humble response.

And then, as a goodbye so to speak;

"He is my most priced possession, I expect you to treat this assignment accordingly".

Part of me felt sorry for this Kai Hiwatari, whoever he was, while another part was beating myself up over the fact that I was here in the first place, acting all submissive to some suit clad bastard. Then again survival makes you do the strangest of things.

I was dismissed about five minutes later and led into a black limousine with darkly tinted windows. Boris was waiting for me, looking pleased yet nervous at the same time. Just then it dawned on me how much this actually meant. Like he himself had said; his priced possession. It made me feel sick to my stomach, and yet it was merely something I had to accept.

"You are authorized to use all means neccecary", Boris said, sending me a sideways glance.

We both knew what that meant. All the tricks in the book; it meant that if necessary I was expected to sleep with him, and it also meant that he was dangerous, very dangerous. It will never come to that I told myself, it won´t! But it has before a small voice whispered, and not for the first time I wished I had never left home. That being said I felt much more at ease with myself than before, more confident, but still. Although part of me actually enjoyed this new, unexplored existence I sometimes wished I still had that innocence. Even if I had been incredibly naïve back then, when Biovolt first recruited me.

"We are here", Boris announced, disturbing my trail of thoughts.

His voice betrayed his anxiousness, and he looked away, trying to hide his sweaty palms.

The car came to an abrupt halt, and we both stepped out. I followed Boris the mere five meters over the tarmac towards a cream coloured jet, and we stood side by side, patiently waiting as the flight crew opened the door and positioned the ramp properly. It was Voltaire´s private jet I noticed, once again a subtle reminder of how important this was. Boris was fidgeting, which didn´t help on my state of mind.

Just then a figure appeared at the top of the ramp, casually making his way down the steps, and I knew it was him the moment I saw him, even though I had never met him before.

Striking, that was the first word that came to mind. Striking and incredibly beautiful, although I could easily tell that it was a dangerous beauty. Even though he was tall and lean, broad shouldered and exceptionally built, he moved with an almost effortless grace. There was something about him that exuded a darkness I hadn´t seen before, and it was incredibly tempting, pulling me in like a moth towards a flame. He had the same unusual mahogany eyes as Voltaire Hiwatari, with a hint of purple or deep blue whenever they caught the light a particular way. But, while Voltaire Hiwatari gave you the creeps his grandson was almost insanely attractive. Although his features were refined and chiselled it was a masculine beauty, and I suppressed a blush. Perhaps "all means necessary", wasn´t such a bad thing.

He ignored Boris, although our eyes met briefly. A gust of wind played with his hair, and I got a sudden urge to reach out and touch the thick, silky mess, marvelling at the deep blue colour. It seemed to suit him the most. The only thing with his appearance I wasn´t so sure if I liked were the shark fin markings on each cheek, and I caught myself in hoping they were not tattoos.

"This is Mariah", Boris introduced me, taking on his strict supervisor voice.

Kai just stared at him, unfazed.

"She will be staying with you".

I smiled carefully at him, catching the irritated twitch of one eyebrow as he processed Boris´s words.

"Babysit me you mean", He corrected, voice bitter, but oh so sexy at the same time.

"She will accompany you wherever you go", Boris stated.

"Mr. Hiwatari´s orders".

The only response Boris got was a "Hn", and he seemed just as unsure of exactly what that meant as I was.

My new assignment entered the limousine without another word, and I sat down next to him, a mere meter away. He seemed preoccupied, eyes fixed at the landscape passing by outside as the limousine pulled out of the airport. I inhaled deeply a couple of times, steeling myself.

Somehow I sensed that this would be my biggest challenge yet, and despite myself I found that I looked forward to it. I always lowed a challenge after all, even if it meant that I had to play with fire….


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yay, chapter 1, things will soon heat up ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE RVIEW! :)**

**Izza-x23: Thank for leaving a feedback, as always it means a lot! I totally agree with you, it is a very interesting pairing, and I am exited to see how this will eventually end up :)**

**Clare: Fantastic that you find this interesting so far, and thank you for leaving a review, makes my day! I have high hopes for this, but we´ll see :) Hope you will like this chapter as well:)**

* * *

**.**

**Most gods throw dice, but fate plays chess**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

**Kai´s POV**

The darkly tinted windows of the limousine gave the landscape that swept by outside a bluish look. It made me feel trapped. Like I was outside but still not quite outside. I watched, transfixed as green fields, cows, horses, farm houses, and then after some time the city scape, disappeared somewhere behind us, feeling oddly out of place. More than anything I wanted to leap out of the car, to sit in the grass, feel the wind on my face and dense earth underneath my fingers.

The doors were locked of course, even though I was rational enough to know that acting on impulses like this would be a bad idea. Still, after a lifetime underground it was incredibly tempting.

Everything seemed clearer, more vibrant than before. Instead of dull gloomy grey the world struck me as a colourful place, with sounds, smells and details I had never before experienced, not like this. It wasn´t the first time I had been outside Balcov Abbey, but it was the longest, and I sucked in all impressions and experiences, saving them for darker times, savouring them.

Currently I still had problems comprehending what was about to happen. I was outside in the sun, and I was supposed to stay there, unless I did something incredibly stupid, which I had no intention of doing. After 12 years of living hell I had been given a new chance at life. At least that is how I saw it. Because in Balcov Abbey you didn´t live, you existed, survived.

For a while I could suppress my hatred for grandfather, forget the sour, bitter sensation that surfaced whenever I was in his presence. I hadn´t seen him in two days, which was a rare occurrence. His presence in my life had become a constant; something which I hated with all of me, while at the same time appreciating it. It was a slippery slope, were hatred and adoration mixed and became something I couldn´t always understand. Grandfather was why I was here, in a world I knew very little about, somewhere I felt that I could finally start living. Part of me was grateful, but then again he was also the reason for me being in Balcov Abbey in the first place. It was confusing.

"Mr. Hiwatari, this is for you".

I looked up briefly as the pink haired girl who would also be my baby-sitter, handed me a leather briefcase. Eyes glowing with curiosity she stared at me with apparent disappointment as I simply placed in on the seat next to me, resuming my landscape-watching. I already knew what was in there: books for me to read, work details for the family firm. All things which were part of my new life working under grandfather in the family business. In addition to this I was expected to complete a masters in business from Harvard in record time. Being his usual possessive self grandfather had also decided that I would not go to any courses, I´d do everything on my own, with a private tutor three times a week. Joy.

"Is it okay if I call you Kai?"

My temper flared, but I kept my face blank as I looked up again to send her a withering look. What was her name again, Mariah something? Well, she certainly had balls, I´d give her that.

"Hn", I responded offhandedly, catching her confused expression before I turned to look out the window again.

People tended to be uneasy in my presence. It wasn´t like I did it on purpose, at least not all the time. Still, unless they were suicidal or just plain stupid most individuals usually kept their distance. I didn´t mind. Actually I preferred it this way. In the Abbey privacy was a luxury I was never afforded, at least if they kept some distance I was given an illusion of alone time. Sometimes I felt like a big bad predator; frightened sheep ricocheting off me wherever I went. Not that I was bothered. Like I said, I like my alone time, and I might decide to bare my teeth if someone even thinks about invading my personal space.

This new life on the other hand, represented a number of possibilities that I hadn´t even begun to consider. It was with a sense of wonder that I acknowledged the fact that I was feeling…..exited? It was foreign, but most definitely a pleasant change.

"What does that sound mean, hn?" Mariah questioned, disturbing my trail of thought.

To be honest I was more perplexed than annoyed. With the exception of grandfather people never asked me things so casually, or engaged in small talk for that matter. I wondered briefly if that was what we were doing, small-talk. Either way it was strange.

I gazed thoughtfully at her, eyes narrowing in the beginnings of a glare.

"It means fuck off!"

She bit her lip uncertainly.

"Oh, okay, I´ll try to remember that", she mumbled under her breath, voice coming off as slightly sarcastic.

This time she had my full attention, and I looked at her, suddenly curious. Girls usually only meant one thing for me; sex. They were always blushing and giggling in my presence, and I had never really made any effort to understand them apart from the physical aspect. Mariah was different, and for the first time ever I was actually genuinely interested in someone's character other than grandfather´s. Besides this was a necessity with him, in order to stay one step ahead, or behind, depending on the circumstances. This time it was more of a personal curiosity, I don´t know, she had surprised me.

"Is there a problem ?" She asked nastily when I continued to stare, trying but failing miserably at looking innocent and sweet.

I decided that she was quite attractive, in a different and exotic way. Especially her eyes, glittering like melted gold with slanted orbs, like those of a cat. Hmm, so the little kitty wanted to play, sure thing.

I loved to play.

"Please, call me Kai", I said, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Very well then Kai, is there a problem?" She rephrased her earlier question, voice sickly sweet, all sugar and candy-dust.

This time I bared even withe teeth in a toothy grin.

"I don´t know yet, is there?" I responded, voice sharp, a warning for what might ensue if she pushed too much.

She looked at me, eyes narrowed almost as if she was considering…..considering what? My darker self, the one that craved confrontation at all times, was incredibly tempted to push back, if only to catch her reaction.

"Not that I am aware of no", She said, voice carefully neutral.

I looked at her, tilted my head to the side in quiet contemplation, almost disappointed with her sudden withdrawal.

"Hn".

"That one didn´t mean fuck off", she stated matter of factly.

I smirked, before returning my attention to the window.

"No, it didn´t".

It meant that she was okay as far as a baby-sitter went, for now. What might happen in 5 minutes, an hour, two days, a month. That, I was not responsible for. Having been assigned to watch me meant that sooner or later she would feel the heat of the fire, and it wouldn´t be pleasant, at all. Then again she was a vast improvement over Boris and the guards in the Abbey. I wasn´t about to complain, not yet at least.

With a barely audible sigh I leaned back against the soft leather seats, inhaling the scent of new, clean car. I was tired. Not that this was an unfamiliar sensation. In the Abbey you were always tired, be it physically or emotionally. That being said this was another kind of exhaustion. It had been worse yesterday, as always. The first day after the injection was always worse. It was like this every month, in other words nothing new. As the effect wore off my powers returned, and by the fourth week grandfather had trouble keeping me under his foot. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I somehow managed to avoid the injection; what I would be able to do. It was a tempting thought, and believe me I had tried. Then again, like I said this new existence presented new possibilities. Perhaps now I would finally have my chance.

The drive took about an hour, in which I spent the majority of the time gazing longingly outside, Mariah forgotten for the time being. The car came to a halt outside an elegant, darkly lacquered iron gate, and I tapped my fingers impatiently against the door handle as the car drove through. The gate closed automatically behind us, and finally, the driver came to open my door. It was stupid really, being locked inside the limousine like this. Still, I was too exited to give it any further thought.

I could not exactly claim to be surprised. Grandfather was all for grand gestures. It was a brand new, modern villa, built from glass, steel an dark wood. I liked it, just as I suspected he knew I would. There was a forest close by, an outdoor swimming pool in the garden. At first I didn´t feel even remotely tempted to go and check out the inside. Given the choice I would have slept right there on the lawn, but after some time I forced myself to walk through the front door, deciding that everything considered, this was not so bad.

The place was huge, large rooms with glass windows, painted in inviting light colours. Most of the furniture was distinctly Japanese and minimalistic, and I was instantly reminded about the months spent in Japan a year ago. I had liked it there, despite the unforgiving training regime. This was a reminder, although I wash´t sure why. As with everything grandfather did or said regarding me I filed it away for later, intent on further contemplation.

My room was the largest on the second floor, one wall made entirely from glass, facing the magnificent forest just outside. Needless to say I was ecstatic. The only thing dampening my mood was Mariah´s presence, and the fact that her room and adjourning bathroom where just down the hall, a mere five meters away. Currently it was getting dark outside, and I paused in the hallway when a ridiculously good smell made my nostrils flare. Most of the food in the Abbey was boring and dull, a mash of vitamins and minerals that didn´t taste anything at all. When grandfather was pleased with me I was served something special, but those were rare occasions. He preferred other, more sinister rewards.

I decided to venture downstairs, and was surprised to find Mariah in the kitchen, busy chopping vegetables. Strips of chicken where in the pan, cocking in soy-sauce by the looks of it. Yum! For the first time in ages I was actually looking forward to a meal.

"You hungry?" She asked me, smiling slightly.

"Hn".

I sat down in the state of the art kitchen, patiently waiting and watching while she cooked. Despite what she would have liked me to believe she was distinctly uncomfortable whenever I stared at her. She sucked in her stomach, and her movements lost some of the easy grace they normally seemed to have. Definitely fuckable I concluded, leaning back in my chair just to watch.

She sent me a fleeting, annoyed look once or twice, which I merely smirked predatorily at. Part of me was vaguely alarmed over the fact that watching her squirm and fidget seemed to give me some sort of twisted pleasure. There was something about it that turned me on, in addition to the fact that it was almost insanely amusing. Of course, she was pretty. I suspected that my interest would have been nonexistent otherwise, as heartless at that may seem.

She forced another fake smile.

"I hope you like chicken wok, this particular one is a family speciality".

Family speciality. Her chosen words made my entire being shudder with envy, and I scowled at her. Not exactly a token of appreciation. We looked at each other, my eyes their usual unforgiving self, while she looked vaguely hurt. Perhaps I should have felt bad.

"Hn".

At least it was a response. More than anyone else would have gotten, that was for sure. She could interpret it as she liked.

Tight lipped and with golden eyes blazing she placed a bowl and chopsticks in front of me, along with a glass of iced water. Her knuckles were whitening as she arranged the items on the table, and I playfully raised an eyebrow when she accidentally gave me a great view of her breasts. She blushed scarlet at the realization. As if that wasn´t enough I patiently waited till she had neatly placed everything on the kitchen table, before I picked up my bowl and chopsticks and stalked into the living room to eat. Infuriated she remained in the kitchen, her body rigid with tension.

With a pleased sigh I turned on the television, fascinated by the mere fact that I actually was allowed to. It wasn´t on purpose, not really. I just preferred eating alone. In the Abbey food was always scarce, and I had learned to fight for it. As a child I had come to realize that eating alone was usually safer than within range of other hungry inmates. Of course, by the age of 12 I could take down anyone who was stupid enough to try, but old habits die hard. In addition to the fact that there is something unpleasant about eating your food while being watched by dozens of hungry, despairing eyes.

Just then Maria promptly entered the living room, sitting down with her food in an armchair next to the sofa I was sitting on. I suppressed a sigh. So much for a lonely peaceful evening. That being said I didn´t move, not for anyone. With slow, measured movements I placed the still untouched bowl on the glass table, turning to look at her.

Had it not been for the recent injection I would probably have set the chair she was sitting in on fire or something equally unpleasant. People tend to be frightened by things they don´t understand, and part of me longed to see her expression in such a scenario. That being said this demanded more power than I was currently in possession of, unfortunately. Not for the first time I cursed grandfather and his scientists. Had it not been for them I would be free to do as I pleased, no longer kept in check by a monthly injection who slowed my abilities.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What!?" I drawled, voice casual and uninterested on purpose.

I could tell that I was rubbing her the wrong way, and part of me was tempted to push even harder. Her eyes widened slightly, but she bit back the sharp response I had been hoping for. Instead she smiled that cotton-candy smile again, neatly crossing her legs. I noted that they looked good in the dark suit pants, and that she had black pumps on which made them look even better.

"I merely wish to keep you company while you eat", she said.

Right. She was spot on. Somehow she had figured out that I preferred eating on my own, and now it was payback. I considered my options for a moment, before I picked up my bowl and started eating, effectively ignoring her. It was delicious, and I kept my face carefully blank. Had I been alone I would have heaved a deep sigh in pure pleasure. It was true bliss. I ate slowly, savoring each bite, well aware of her eyes on me the entire time. To my surprise it wash´t as bad as I had assumed. When I was done I leaned back against the sofa, stretching out with my arms carelessly thrown above my head.

She looked at me. I looked back, giving her the once over before raising both eyebrows in silent provocation. Just like in the kitchen she blushed scarlet, and i smirked openly at her, eyes glittering darkly. She wanted to push me out of my comfort zone. Sure, I would gladly return the favor. She shifted uneasily underneath my gaze, reluctant to give in, although I could tell that she was seriously considering a quiet retreat to the kitchen.

She was slim but curvy, and despite my initial displeasure upon realizing her hair was hot pink it did look kind of nice on her.

"Is there a problem Mariah?" I asked smoothly, trademark smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

She scowled, and then she did the unthinkable, at least in my book.

Instead of running into the kitchen like a scared little rabbit she removed her elegant black jacket, revealing a tight white shirt underneath. I gave her a look of mock appreciation which she ignored, and then she took of her shirt as well, sitting back in only her bra and pants. She gave me a look, a pleased one, her eyebrows raising to match mine.

My smirk widened.

Well, well, well, game on Mariah….


End file.
